


Wild Horses

by shichan_DFKink (shinchansgirl)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Complete, Kink Meme, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchansgirl/pseuds/shichan_DFKink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry's Latin correspondance course was questionable at best. He attempts to translate something innocuous but ends up accidentally propositioning someone. They decide to take him up on his offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Horses

My Latin was a bit shaky at the best of times (one memorable time Eb had looked at me and told me, quite plainly, in English, that no he did not want to go fuck a goat and the fact that I wanted to do so with him was actually really disturbing). Sometimes, I blamed my poor Latin on the fact that I learned it all in a three-week course made into three months by the process of mailing things back and forth. Other times I blamed the fact that dead languages weren’t exactly meant to be spoken – and we didn’t really know how they were spoken anyways, so no one could say I was wrong.

Well, except the fae. Because they _knew_.

Just as I knew, when the Erlking grinned and showed a mouth full of teeth, that I had _not_ said ‘sorry for bursting in on you during your after-hunt feast, please don’t kill me,’ but something that was probably much more offensive.

I looked around to gage the reaction of the other fae; a few were laughing, a few looked intrigued, at least one was rubbing his crotch, and Kincaid was leaning against a wall shaking his head and looking like an indulgent parent watching his kid try and sneak the last of the chocolate chip cookies.

…okay, so I probably hadn’t just managed to kill myself by offending the Lord of the Hunt, but I wasn’t sure I was going to like this either.

“Your offer is accepted, wizard,” the Erlking said, standing.

I swallowed. “Offer?” I asked. “You sure?”

“Indeed, I am certain. I will take it. And so you might know the truth of my words, I say it once more: I accept the offer of your body, wizard. Thrice said and so bound.” He was very close. His hand was on my shoulder, close, and after that, I sort of lost track of things.

Later, I asked Kincaid what I’d said that had caused that sort of reaction. The bastard laughed and told me: “That’s what happens when you tell the Lord of the Hunt that you want him to be the Stallion to your Mare and ride you all night long, Harry.”

It certainly explained a few things.


End file.
